Little My Star
by Petal Rosetta
Summary: A sad story about a girl when she was 3 her innocence was taking by a Sex Offender! Will she forgive this man? Or will she kill him on the spot? Read to find out more.


My First Yugioh story so please go easy on me. Sorry if i spelt things wrong. You know what i got Insperated. And i hope i can be as good as that girl one day...

Little My Star.

It was a normal night for most of the people in the town of Domino, was a busy and yet casual town. But on this night things were stranger then usaul...

Petal: Mommy that was fun!

Sakura: Yes darling that boy was nice wasnt he?

Petal: Mom when can we go see him again?

Sakura: Maybe tommorrow?

Petal: Oh yes please!

And yet in the shadows following the two mother and daughter was a Cruel, Evil most wanted sex offender...

Petal: Look! theirs a star in the sky!  
Im gonna make a wish.

Sakura: Okay.

Petal: There! come on mummy lets go home.

Sakura: Ok...

SexOffender: Watch out im the Candy Man!

Sakura,Petal: [!]

The sex offender took Petal and Sakura to his house where he tied them up...  
He was cruel to Sakura, forcing her to do Horrible things, Petal was also forced to watch. The 3 year old Petal lost her soul to this sex offender as he ripped it out by rape. By 5 o'clock he chucked Petal out of the house broken... he managed to escape that night with Petals soul and her mothers life. Petal swore revengance.

*10 years later*

her alarm went off. Though she always thought the same every morning.

Petal: Why? why me? why us?  
To live is to die,  
To die is to live, why me god? i was but 3, harmless and innocent.  
*Sigh*

~At school~

Mrs Summer: Class we have a new student today.

Class: Wow, i cant wait.

Mrs Summer: Please be nice to her.

Boys: YES! its a girl!

Mrs Summer: Okay, come on in.

*Door slides open*

Petal: Im Petal.

*Class goes silent*

Mrs Summer: Isnt their anything else?

Petal: Nope.

Mrs Summer: Well then why dont you sit next to... errmm... ah! Joey.

Boys: Damn! lucky joey.

Joey: Yes!

*Petal sits down and the teacher starts teaching*

~At break~

Petal: *Sigh*

Joey: Oi! Petal do you like games?

Petal: Some games. But not many...

Joey: Do you want to play... deul monsters?

Petal: No thank you, i forgot my cards.

Boys: Hey Petal let us show you around school!

Petal: Okay.. sorry Joey.

Yugi: Wow looks like Petal is already popular.

Honda: Yep but not on the girls side.

Tea: Yea but she seemed... upset.

Yugi: Yea i guess so.

Honda: Probably 'cause she hates school?

Joey: Yep more than likely.

*The bell rang*

Boys: Dang we have to go back to class.

Petal: It would seem so.

~The boys ran back~

Boy: Oi! Petal hurry!

Petal: I only walk.

Boy: Okay you be late.

Petal: *Sigh*

*Petal got their luckily just before the teacher*

Joey: Pss! Oi Petal you are lucky! if the teacher knew you'd be in detention.

Petal: Yep. i told the headmaster i only walk... so she couldnt have done anything.

Joey: Oh.

Mrs Summer: Hey! you two break has just finished shut up!

/School is over/

Joey: God school is such a bore!

Yugi: Wheres Petal?

Tea: I dunno.

Honda: Shes probably over their with the boys.

Petal: Can you all leave me alone.

Boys: Humph! she is pretty but a bore.

Joey: Aww shes all alone...

Honda: Why not ask her to walk with us?

~Joey goes to ask her~

Petal: [!] Okay...

Joey: Good come over i'll introduce you.

/Petal walks over with Joey/

Joey: Okay Petal meet, Yugi! he is a really nice guy...

Yugi: Hi, nice to meet you.

Petal: Hi.

Joey: This is Honda, He can be a jerk but is a really good guy at times.

Honda: Hey!

Petal: ...

Joey: And finally this is Anzu, she is a bit bossy but a awsome friend.

Anzu: Hi, i want to be a dancer one day, what about you?

Petal: I want to kill someone.

Joey: What?

Petal: Just kiddin.

/They all laughed/

Yugi: Do you like Duel Monsters?

Petal: Yea, i just forgot my cards today.

Yugi: What type of deck do you have?

Petal: Magicans and Spellcasters. You?

Yugi: I have a mixed type deck.

Joey: I have a mixed type deck too.

Tea: Actually i dont really have one.

Honda: I dont either.

Petal: Well i have to go now.. bye.

*Everyone said bye*

Thats it for this chapter... what did you think?  
Was Petal actually joking about killing someone?  
Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 


End file.
